Link to the Past Mythology Series
by SelenaWolf
Summary: Based on Lttp with some hints from OoT. Basically just some made up myths about lesser characters and places within Hyrule. Finished. May add more as inspiration strikes. T to be safe. Chapters 1-9 written in June.
1. Myth One: Faerie Boots

Title: Faerie Boots

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: No name was ever given for the running man, so I named him Daltus.

* * *

**Faerie Boots**

A young boy dressed all in red sighed where he sat on a bench watching the other children play.

"Whatever's wrong young man?" An old woman questioned curiously.

He sighed sadly. "I want to be a really fast runner... but I'm the slowest in the village!" He said sadly.

"Hmm... Well, I know a legend that just may interest you then. Though may I know your name?" She questioned politely.

The young man slid off the bench and motioned the smiling old woman to sit. "My name's Daltus."

"Well then young Daltus, you just settle in, and we'll see if I can't make you smile by the end of this tale." The old woman grinned.

"There was a legend, that my father told me when I was about your age, about the distant Lake Hylia. At one time, it was said to be inhabited by beings that were part-fish, part Hylian. They began to call themselves the Zora, and they guarded the entire lake.

"Most of the area surrounding the lake were near unclimbable cliffs, cliffs that stretched as far as the Desert of Mystery to one side, and all the way north to Death Mountain.

"The lake also contained two rivers - one went north and became the moat of Hyrule castle, and further east to our village, as well as notrh into the Dead Mountains. The other river sprouted from somewhere near the southern end of the lake, and wove through the cliffs to a cave, where supposedly great treasure was buried.

"However, the piece of the legend I'm sure you'll enjoy most is what was said to be in the center of the vast lake. For within the lake, there was a small island, with a cave rising from within.

"Within that cave, many have heard was a pond - with water more pure than anything you will likely ever find. An enchanted wishing pond." She smiled as the young man's eyes kept getting rounder.

"Travelers through the region toss in Ruppees by the bucket load - as much as they can spare. And to the few who throw in nearly exorbitant amounts, they claim a great faerie rises from the depths to grant any wish they may have. Though you must be careful - she can only grant certain things. Though no one knows what, precisely." She finished, leaning back with a smile.

"You mean... you mean she could make me faster?" Daltus breathed.

"Possibly. Though I've heard she has an easier time enchanting objects, rather than living beings." She chuckled.

"Oh." He sighed sadly.

"What's with the long face? She could, perhaps, say... enchant a shirt to weigh nothing - you'd run faster then. Or maybe to make your boots have wings!" She laughed out.

Daltus stared at her for a moment, before breaking into a big smile. "Thank you! I gotta get home now!" He grinned, leaping to his feet.

The old woman laughed as she carefully stood up. "You may want to practice swimming before you try anything else, young Daltus!" She cried out after the young man.

**End: Faerie Boots**


	2. Myth Two: History Lesson

Title: History Lesson

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: Impa didn't actually exist in Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past, but I needed someone to be Zelda's tutor/protector, and she works. Impa's cool in Ocarina of Time. Only based off her though.

And this legend clashes slightly with the canon legends of the Triforce.

* * *

**History Lesson  
**

"But why not Impa? Why is the Lost woods the only place on the map without even a hint of knowledge to it? It's just a mass of green with two marked entrances!" A young blond girl asked confused. Long golden hair was pulled behind her short pointed ears, showing her young age. Her pink and white dress was carefully arranged around her.

"If you really wish to know the legend behind the Lost Woods, I want no interruptions, understood Princess?" An older Hylian asked, red eyes gazing down at the startled child.

"Ok." She sighed. "I really do want to know. After all, why does the royal family protect it, if we can't even navigate it?"

Impa grinned and sat down on her desk across from her princess, dark leather squeaking softly as she settled in. She brushed back her long braid of prematurely gray hair she always blamed on the princess behind her.

"Alright then, settle down." She briskly commented. Watching to make sure the princess really was settled before she started, she cleared her throat and began.

"Long ago, during the time of the Sages, the Triforce's light was beginning to wane. As it's power waned, people were born with evil in their hearts - most notably the Great Evil Ganondorf. The Sages realized that something had to be done - With such a great light in the world, it inevitably created great shadows.

"It took a long few years, before the Sages decided to seal the Triforce away. That particular tale we can cover another time. But after sealing the Triforce into the Blessed Land, the Sages put the last of their immense power into creating a blade - a single sword - that would grand the wielder the power to seek out the Triforce, should it ever be needed again.

"The family of the Sages mourned their passing dearly, but none of the families could chose who amongst them was most worthy of protecting the sword. Fearing an argument, the children of the Sages proclaimed that they would search all of Hyrule for a worthy enough place to hide the now named Master Sword.

"After scouring almost every inch of Hyrule, and having lost 5 of their number, the last 2 continued on, and found an undocumented forest - the now named Lost Woods - and traveled deep within.

"No one knows precisely where, but the Master sword was hidden within the Woods, and even the animals there guard it.

"Rather than return home and leave the sword at risk, the last two children of the Sages, no longer young men, but old men themselves, gave the last of their life energy to the forest itself - helping it to grow into a confusing, complex maze." Impa explained.

"But... Didn't you say the descendants of the Seven Wise Men are still around?" Zelda asked confused.

"Yes, because it's true." Impa chuckled. "The Seven Wise Men's children had been middle-aged Hylians when their fathers had given up their lives. They, in turn had all had at least one child before setting out on their own quest."

"Oh!" Zelda grinned. "That makes sense then."

Impa rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyways, come along Princess. Your lessons are over for today - let's get you ready for supper."

"Of course Impa." Zelda smiled, following her retainer willingly. She looked back at the green spot on the map before she left and smiled. _'I wanna see that forest someday'_

**End: History Lesson**


	3. Myth Three: Meeting the Elder

Title: Meeting the Elder

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: This legend clashes slightly with the canon legends of the Triforce.

* * *

**Meeting the Elder**

An old man grinned slightly at the younger male and the child before him, his old ears drooping at the tips. He brushed back his graying hair and chuckled. "Our myths you say? Well, we have quite a lot of those. Any in particular you'd like to hear?"

"Something adventurous, or dangerous perhaps. My nephew here is already intent on becoming a grand knight, like the tales of old!" The man laughed, brushing his blue scruffy hair back.

"Ah! Any choices then young man?" The old Hylian grinned, looking to the child.

"Nope. I wanna go with Uncle." He pouted. His bright blond hair just as scruffy as his uncle's.

The man laughed, fluffing the child's hair. "You be good for the Loremaster Link. 'Sides, Knights need to know about the world they protect you know - learn this now, and you'll be ahead of most your age!"

The child perked up, "Really?!" He grinned, "Teach on then, old man!"

"Link!" His uncle scolded him as the Loremaster laughed.

"Never you mind, I can handle a young Ragamuffin like this 'un." He grinned, leaning back in his chair. "You go on - he'll be right entertained, don't you worry."

Link sighed, but settled down on one of the cushions strewn throughout the room. His uncle chuckled, waved, then headed out.

"Now, where to start..." The old man mused. "Forgive me, but you may learn things in a slightly more disjointed, but interesting fashion from me."

"Now, young Hylians of Kakariko Village are told from the earliest days of their memories tales about the Desert of Mystery that lies to the south. After all, if an adventurous type really wished to go, it would take less than a day to get through the village, creep carefully through the swamp, and swiftly navigate their way into the entrance of the desert." Here he paused to give a quick warning glare to the much more interested child.

"Tales are told of everything - the dangerous spirits that roam the wastes, the sandworms, the scorching heat, mirages, sandpits, thieves, the mysterious monument near the entrance high up on the cliffs, and of the cave deep within the shifting sands.

"However, no tale of the desert drives home reasons to never venture there so much as the tales of the Daemons who were said to dwell there." The old man recited, keeping a careful eye on the child.

"Daemons?" Link breathed. He had heard of monsters, had even seen his Uncle fight a few, but these Daemons sent a thrill of fear through him, at having simply heard their name.

"Long ago, before the Triforce was hidden away, when it's light shone out from the center of Hyrule, the darkness was driven back - back to the dark corners of our fair land, where the Triforce's light couldn't reach.

"Three monstrous Sandworms, Daemons of terrible power, hid within the desert sands. At one point, there was a desert tribe who lived happily there, until the Worms came.

"One by one, the people vanished, until only a handful remained. That handful gave their lives to sealing away the Daemons that preyed upon their people, fearing they would leave and attack the rest of the world." He continued on, smiling slightly at the child's awed look.

"They used their own life energy to drive back the Worms, until the creatures had no choice but to shed their monstrous skins and bury deep beneath the sands.

"Working quickly, as their lives were waning, they built a staircase out of the biggest Sandworm's tongue, and built a dais attached to it. Within that dais, they made a monument, and using the magic gifted to the peoples of old, they bound the Sandworms to the monument.

"Most had died by that point, but one brave person half-crawled all the way here, to our village of Kakariko, and gave to us the book that was the secret to releasing the Sandworms. It rests even now, hidden somewhere within the library, which is why anyone who wishes to work there needs to take a sacred oath." The man proudly beamed.

"An oath? Like a knight?" Link breathed.

"Much the same, save that we guard the library, and all the secrets hidden within." The Loremaster grinned, flicking his arms out to encompass the room in his explanation.

Link took a moment too look around in awe. "But what about the Desert people?" He asked a moment later, turning his gaze back to the old man.

"The desert-dwellers? No one ever knew what they called themselves. The last one died not long after imparting the secret of the book to our people. If we had ever known before, it has been long forgotten." He calmly explained.

Both looked up as the door opened. "Alright Link, time to head home. Thank you for watching him, elder." Link's uncle smiled as he walked in.

Link hesitated, looking back at the old man, then turning his gaze back towards his uncle. "Do I have to?" He asked.

His uncle's jaw dropped. "I dunno what you told him Sahasrahla, but would you be willing to watch him whenever I need to drop him off somewhere?"

"Certainly, if I'm able." Sahasrahla smiled. "Though I need your opinion for a moment little man. Would a long beard make me seem wiser to you?"

"Huh. I dunno." Link said, pausing at the doorway. Then, because he was a clever little child, he grinned and answered, "Maybe you should start to grow one and let me keep an eye on it!"

"Cheeky little Monkey!" His uncle laughed. "Come on Link, time to go."

"Ok. Later Old- uhm... Elder!" Link grinned, and bounded out.

The old man grinned, as the door closed, brushing his fingers absently through his hair. "I await our next meeting, younk Link..." He softly murmured, tilting his head slightly, as if listening to the wind. "I have a feeling these meetings will be more important for you than even I think"

**End: Meeting the Elder**


	4. Myth Four: Mountain Climbing

Title: Mountain Climbing

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: Oh wow, am I ever going way out in left field with writing the fortune teller. We never see what he/she looks like, and they only offer up tidbits of advice. Guess that means I can't write 'em wrong then. ^_^

* * *

**Mountain Climbing**

A being draped in purple cloth and hidden behind red curtains sighed. Despite living at the northern edge of Kakariko village, very few customers ever came here.

Hearing the cloth and bells around the door shift and jingle the mysterious being looked up hopefully. An old man carefully wandered into the shop, looking around curiously.

"Can I help you?" The fortune teller asked.

"I hope so." The man replied, "You see... I need my fortune told - but I have no rupees to pay you with. Would you settle for knowledge instead?"

The fortune teller paused, then said coolly, "I know of almost every legend within Hyrule, old man. Tell me first of what you know."

The old man sighed, and asked, "Are you aware of the legend of the Tower of Hera?"

The fortune teller tilted it's head, before answering, "Not in any great detail. Close and lock the door behind you, and I will listen to your tale. Afterwords, I will read your fortune."

The old man did as asked, and while his back was turned, the fortune teller drew down the red curtain, while removing her heavy purple robes. "My name is Kotake, and you will repeat that to none." She proclaimed, watching him warily through the red curtain. "Make your tale interesting enough, and I'll even tell you why you must never look upon a fortune teller's face."

He bobbed his head happily and settled down on one of the cushions, and then began to explain.

"During the ancient days, so far back that it was legend to even the Sages, Death Mountain was said to be a volcano - hence it's name. It was said to sprout fire and ash, and that a great dragon lived deep within it's depths.

"As the volcano became dormant, and eventually sealed off, the dragon was forced to create it's own twisting tunnels from deep within, and since it's memory was so poor, it would never break out of the mountain in the same place.

"The dragon was about two to three times as wide and tall as a Hylian, and long enough, that when uncoiled, was said to be able to reach from the closest edge of Death Mountain, all the way down to some point within the Eastern Wastelands.

"Thus, the remains of the caverns are still used today, though they no longer all connect together as they had once done. I've heard it said, that despite the numerous openings into the mountain, there is only one path all the way to the top, and as everyone knows, trying to climb the steep cliffs would be suicide.

"Back when the dragon was still burrowing within the mountain, a brave band of adventurers carefully climbed through the caves, and scaled the mountain in some places, to reach the very top. They had proclaimed before leaving, that the best way to protect the castle, was to create another, high above it - for you see, their proposal was to make the Tower they were to build Hylia Castle itself, and to use the actual castle as a decoy.

"They were given tools, and funds, and sent on their way. It had merit, after all, as a back-up palace, or a military compound, but the castle was to stay exactly where it was.

"So the large troop eventually reached the top, having lost few of their number, they got to work. Eventually, after years of hard work, the Tower of Hera was finished - supposedly named after the leader's daughter left behind with her mother.

"Having built the tower, they then created traps, mazes, and other defenses within the Tower, and then for the crowning glory, a select few traveled into the caverns far beneath the mountains one day after the dragon had left - and they stole an egg.

"They supposedly looked after the egg until it hatched, and then left the baby dragon on the top floor. The creature was said to be hideous - nothing like the beautiful but terrible creature it's mother was.

"Within a few more years, the adventurers were finally able to kill the great dragon, and proclaimed the Tower as finished. They were devastated when they had heard it was no longer to be used. That it would remain a lonely outpost upon the mountain forever.

"Dejected, the few who had family came back down the mountain. Those who had nothing to return to stayed within the Tower. Over the years, the ones who stayed behind supposedly made ladders and bridges in key points to aid anyone who wished to join them, but none ever came.

"Eventually knowledge of how to get to the Tower was lost, as well as what it may have looked like. As my family is a descendant of one of the ones who came back, that's probably the most accurate telling you'll ever hear." The old man finished.

Kotake was silent for a moment, absorbing all she had learned. "Very well. Firstly, you can never look upon a fortune teller's face, for it will weaken our powers every time we're gazed upon. We're secluded as children, whenever our powers are discovered."

"That's horrible!" The old man gasped.

"It's life." Kotake sighed. "Though I haven't been able to see my twin sister since we were separated - I heard she has a hut near Lake Hylia. Anyways, what was it you wished me to aid you with?"

The man hesitated for a moment. "I wish to journey up the mountain. I want to see what my ancestors built with my own eyes. I had hoped that you may be able to at least point me in the right direction."

She gazed into her crystal ball, and carefully recited what she could see. "I'm sorry, that's as far up the mountain as even I can see. My sister may be able to see farther - if you wish that, just tell her what you have told me, and pass on my greetings - she will look for you as well."

"Thank you." The old man said, slowly standing up. "I may just do that."

**End: Mountain Climbing**


	5. Myth Five: Phantom Music

Title: Phantom Music

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: Don't remember if they ever gave the flute boy a name, so his name is Colin in this.

* * *

**Phantom Music**

"I'm home!" A middle-aged Hylian with dark brown hair called as he walked into the room.

"Papa!" A young boy, with lighter brown hair cried out, leaping for his father.

"Ho!" He laughed, catching his son as his wife walked in, smiling. "You're almost getting to big to be pouncing me anymore, m'boy!"

"No I'm not! You're strong Daddy!" He laughed back in argument. And indeed, the boy was right - his father only needed one arm to hold the squirming tyke.

"True, your father's just playing with you Colin." His mother laughed.

"Now, settle down, you did want me to tell you about the castle, yes?" His father grinned.

Colin swiftly ran over to perch on the arm of his father's favorite chair, and waited for him to start.

"Well, as I've probably told you, the castle is marvelous! And since I've been there so many times, and subsequently told you about it every time, I thought I'd bring you a story this time!" His father laughed, settling into the chair. His mother just rolled her eyes with a smile and went back to cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"You see, back in the ancient days of Hyrule, but after the time of the Sages, about half of the original castle of Hyrule was lost!" His father grinned.

"Lost?!" Colin yelped. "How can a castle get lost?"

"Simple m'boy. Leftover magic from the sages made it near impossible to find certain parts of the castle. Now, it was also said, that there was no place of the castle more heavily guarded than the Princess' chambers. So almost no one save the royal family could ever find their way there.

"However, the story I learned to tell you is this:

"Back during such ancient days, one Princess was very fond of music. She had learned how to play, and had nearly mastered, nearly every instrument she could get her hands on, but one was by far her favorite - the ocarina, the most beloved instrument of all Hyrule.

"She would sit in her private courtyard for hours, just playing that ocarina. For the most part, this caused no trouble - her courtyard overlooked the throne room, so her beautiful music could be heard by her father while he worked.

"However, a young vagabond from the town nearby, also had heard her tune - he must have had exceptionally gifted ears, even in the old days, only truly gifted Hylians could hear such great distances.

"Anyways, he heard her playing, and managed to sneak into the castle - her ocarina guided him through the nearly non-existent corridors, but it was his own skill that allowed him to evade the numerous guards.

"Eventually, he managed to creep into her courtyard, and stepped inside. No one remembers, or maybe ever knew, what they spoke of, but she began to play her ocarina every day at the same time, and the young ruffian kept answering the call.

"As they both got older, it became harder and harder to slink past the guards, so eventually they had needed to part. The princess had given her friend her prized ocarina - in hopes that he would never forget her, she'd said.

"Well young Colin, I happened to meet a descendant of that Ragamuffin in the palace - a guard! - and you'll never guess what else he gave me, besides the story!" He laughed.

"What?" Colin gasped out, curious to the point of bursting.

"This!" His father grinned, carefully holding out a wrapped bundle. He unwrapped it to reveal an ancient ocarina, blue in color, with delicate patterns in pink, white and green swirled all over it.

Colin stared in awe.

"Go ahead son - it's yours. The guard was old, he asked me if my family would guard this from now on." He smiled, carefully placing the instrument into his trembling son's hands.

"Can I... Can I play it?" He quietly asked.

"Yup. Just be careful. The guard washed it before he handed it over in a fountain, so you can play it whenever you wish - though I advise at least rinsing it off first - may have picked up some dust on the way home." His father explained.

"Wow..." Colin breathed.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" His mother called. Colin was scooped up by his smiling father and carried into the kitchen, still carefully holding the ocarina.

**End: Phantom Music**


	6. Myth Six: Swamp Palace

Title: Swamp Palace

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: Dunno if the bug-catching kid ever had a name, so I had to give him one. His name's Shiro.

* * *

**Swamp Palace**

"Oh Shiro, must you always chase bugs?" His mother sighed, bustling about his bedside. Once again, he had gotten sick chasing after some pretty bug he just couldn't live without.

"Mom!" He pouted, as she pried the net from his cold fingers.

"No buts!" She scolded. "You're staying in that bed if I have to tie you down!"

He sighed, and then couldn't help but sneeze. "Then what can I do now?"

"Well, you could look over your bug collection," He perked up slightly at that, "Or I can tell you another legend of Hyrule."

Shiro pouted. "Haven't I already heard the one about the Loyal Bee enough times? I can recite it in my sleep!" And much as he did love that tale, he was rather sick of hearing it whenever he got sick.

"Well, I do know another one, but it's a little darker than the Loyal Bee." She uncertainly offered.

"Please?" He asked hopefully. "Any new story's good!"

"Well alright, snuggle in then, maybe you'll fall asleep." She smirked.

He huffed again, but did curl in.

"Long time ago, Lake Hylia used to be much bigger, long before the Sage's time. Used to stretch nearly all the way to the Desert of Mystery, and was connected through the mountains that now exist between the swamp and the lake.

"Back then, the mountains were said to be much higher, but an old friend of mine used to claim it only seemed that way, because the ground was lower.

"Either way, the swamp used to be another part of Lake Hylia. And during those days, a palace was built within that portion of the lake. Adorned with bird-shaped statues, it was likely made more as a temple than a palace, likely for some great water bird.

"Eventually, the water dried up, and receded to fill only what's now known as Lake Hylia. Explorer friends of mine claim the palace's still there - nearly undamaged, save mostly underground. You can still even see statues which likely adorned the roof of said palace sprinkled throughout the swamp.

"And you remember the pool near the entrance to the swamp? Past the Haunted Grove? That pool is said to lead straight down, way, way down, and to become a part of the palace at some point.

"The whole place is quite dangerous, which is why I always worry so when you go off hunting for bugs near there." She sighed.

Her lips curled into a smile, seeing that he had fallen sound asleep. "I could probably have made that sound more interesting... but if I know my son, he'll be hearing it again soon." She sighed, closing the curtains on her way out.

**End: Swamp Palace**


	7. Myth Seven: The Gift

Title: The Gift

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: Considering Sahasrahla's ancient when we meet him in canon... I wasn't really sure how to depict him as a little kid. Hope this works!

* * *

**The Gift**

"Momma?" A young boy gasped.

"Hush little one." She murmured quietly, coaxing her young son into laying back down. She gently brushed his curly blond hair back and added, "Keep your mind blank, or fixated on something child. They're sweeping for Hylians with the Gift again."

He whimpered fearfully. The Gift as everyone called it, was the ability to both speak and hear messages of the mind, like the Sages in the ancient days. He had that Gift.

"How about a story?" His mother asked worriedly. "I'll tell you of how our great village came to be."

"Ok." He quietly whispered, trying to keep his mind closed and focused on his mother. It was always easiest if she talked with him through the searches - he wasn't as frightened that way, so he was able to concentrate better.

"A young man, a long time ago, had two sons. The eldest was claimed as his heir, and would go on to become one of the Sages. The younger was left to forge a destiny for himself. His name was Rahlais - and yes little one, you were named after him.

"He found a vast meadow, encircled by trees, and he determined it would be a perfect place to create a village. For at that time, families may live together, but for the most part, it was single houses scattered throughout the land.

"The village then was far different from what it is now - most of the original houses were replaced or destroyed many times over the years, though the great tree up near the forest was said to be planted by Rahlais himself.

"Eventually, more and more people began to live in Rahlais' small village, and he had to add more houses. Soon, it was made to span the entire area it does even now - from the Fortune Teller's house to the north right down to the cliffs bordering the Desert, and east right up to nearly the castle's walls." Here she paused to strain her ears for a moment. Able to still hear the clanking footsteps of the soldiers, she continued on.

"I know you've often wondered why the area in the western area of the village is called the Village Square - that's because it was, way back when the village was started.

"Over the years, it's been suggested that the descendants of the Sages were drawn to live here.

"Is there anything else you wished to know?" She asked, hearing the clanking receding in the distance.

"Uhm... what's in the door less hut?" He curiously asked.

"Ah, that's probably the greatest mystery of our village Sahasrahla. Some say it's filled with treasure from the days of old, others claim it was made instead of a graveyard. More think it could be the tomb, or the entrance to the tomb, of Rahlais.

"No one truly knows what's in there, but there are probably more stories about that, then there are people in the village!" She grinned, kissing her son on the forehead. "Go to sleep now little one - the danger has past."

He nodded tiredly. "Mm-hm. 'Night Momma." He yawned out.

"Goodnight little Sahs." She smiled, slipping outside her son's room. She didn't head back into her own bedroom this night though, but for the small family room and curled up on the rug. She may not have her son's hearing, but from here, she'd know if anyone tried to get into the house.

Curling up to sleep, she sent a quiet prayer up to the Three, "Please watch over my little Sahasrahla. I know you gave him the Gift for a reason."

As she drifted off to sleep, she never saw the small faerie peek out from a jar beside the doorway. "No worries ma'am." The faerie smiled. "I'm here to watch over you both - he won't be needed for a long while yet, after all." She giggled softly, finding a more secure hiding place.

**End: The Gift**


	8. Myth Eight: Witches' Brew

Title: Witch's Brew

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: The witch who makes the magic potions, back when she held her apprentice's job. Had to make up names for this one too.

* * *

**Witch's Brew**

"Thank you, come again!" She heard her master call happily after another customer. She had no idea why they've been having so many lately! The shop was almost always dead empty!

"Kalar! Do you have those ingredients yet?!" Her master cried out.

She yelped, and frantically darted back into the main room. "Get another batch of red potion ready girl!" Her master barked, turning back to the door as it opened again.

She sighed, and continued on outside to where the bigger cauldron sat, and quickly set to brewing another batch as her master ordered. "When I become the witch and take on an apprentice, I'll be kinder than that old bag." She grumbled quietly to herself. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard someone laugh.

Looking up quickly, she came face to face with a gorgeous blond Hylian. She did the same thing any sane girl would do in her position - let out a startled, "Yeep!"

The man laughed again, and wandered over. "So, you were sent out here to make more of your master's fabled red potion, were you? How long does it take to brew?" He asked curiously.

"Erm..." She blushed, "Less than an hour, for a batch this large." She stammered. "My name's Kalar."

He grinned, making the poor girl blush even darker. "Well Kalar, that should be enough time. How about I tell you a story of where the King's going to be sending me on a mission - the very mission I wish to have some of that potion for, by the way."

Kalar looked up at him startled, keeping careful watch on her brewing. "If that's ok for you sir." She shyly grinned.

He flopped into a cross-legged position on the ground to her left, leaving the path to the door clear, and began.

"I'm being sent out on a survey of the Eastern Palace - every, oh, 50 years or so, the royal family want at least a basic check of almost every area on the map. Lucky me drew the palace.

"Long time ago, it was said that really rich Hylians went to live there, and hearing what the last crews sent that way have said, I'm so far prone to believe 'em. It was said that they built the floors out of a blue marble, that looked to be made with veins of some precious blue stone running through it - possibly sapphire, like blue ruppees are made of, but in quantity that size? Color me impressed!

"The walls and pillars were claimed to be made out of jade and silver, with some places even having diamond or ruby inlays.

"Lots of the palace was made in some way to worship the monkey's that live out that way - there are apparently four great ape statues, two on each side of the doorway into the palace, three times as tall as any Hylian! Massive!

"I've heard that they were made of pure Emerald, with Amethyst eyes - and everyone knows how rare Amethyst is! That's why the royal family had to demand we not touch anything that may have historical significance, see? But no one usually dares to go inside, only the really brave do, so if I go in far enough, I'm bound to come back rich!

"Anyways, First I know I gotta navigate through the wasteland maze to get to the palace, and I gotta carefully document everything I see too. Make sure nothin's changed since last time, see?

"When I get there, I have to pull slight cleaning duty - make sure none of the statues are harmed, sweep off the stones and check for cracks - but I won't complain too heavily, 'cause that'll be more money than I've ever seen in my life! Even if I can't take it with me!

"I'll also be keepin' an eye on anything that may give me a clue as to what I'll find inside." He grinned roguishly. "Any questions?"

"Two actually," She breathed, stirring the cauldron continually. "Do you know why it was made? And... uh... any hope you can bring me back a souvenir? Even just a rock or a sketch of a monkey?"

He laughed. "Depends on what I find, but I'll try to pick you something up, alright cutie? Now, about the origins of the Palace. I haven't heard much, but I'll tell 'ya what I know."

"It was made, oh, sometime after the Sages, I know that much. Compared to the other places of Hyrule, the Eastern Palace is rather young. It was made with such respect to the monkey's as the people there believed the curly-tailed little thieves were holy creatures, you know? Thought they had been made personally by The God 'o' Wisdom himself, in showing what Hylians should really be like.

"Gotta admit, you ignore the thieving, and the furry little critters aren't bad, so they may have been onto something. Anyways, it was said that treasures like no one'd ever believe were secreted away inside." He laughed, watching as she started to carefully pour the potion into the proper sized bottles.

"Here, lemmie help you carry those in." He smiled.

**End: Witches' Brew**


	9. Myth Nine: Witches' Heart

Title: Witch's Heart

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: PG Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: Ok, somewhat of a sequel to Witch's Brew, but it's not necessary to read that first, or at all. And Links' Uncle is named Merkay for this.

* * *

**Witch's Heart**

"Hey dad." A rather stocky, and truthfully rather pudgy, blue haired Hylian greeted as he walked in the door.

"Hello Merkay." His father grinned. "How's your nephew? I still think it's great you took your brother's son in. I can't thank you enough. 'Course, if you hadn't, I'd have raised him myself."

"The Three forbid!" Merkay gasped, then laughed. "Honestly dad, you'd probably do better than I will. Maybe I'll bring him up here soon, let him meet 'ya. He's been fine. Understandably still upset over his parent's deaths, and I don't blame the kid. Both my brother and his wife were good people, great people actually."

His father made a sound of agreement, motioning with his hand for his son to have a seat. He finished the gesture by bringing said hand up to fluff his nearly gray blond hair. Thankfully, his ears hadn't yet started to droop, proving he was still not claimable as an elder.

"Hey dad? When ever I used to ask when I was younger, you told me you'd answer when I'm older. Who was the woman you fell in love with? Mom, Bro and I all knew it wasn't mom." Merkay asked curiously.

He laughed softly. "You'll never believe me, but her name was Kalar. And she was a witch."

"What?! But Hyrule only ever has one witch and one apprentice at a time! Surely you don't mean the shriveled old hag up near the Zora's falls!" The younger man yelped.

"The very same. Though she was young and beautiful once - as all witches, she was human, not Hylian, and thus has a shorter lifespan than us. They also show aging far worse, and being confined to a stuffy hut and burning cauldrons certainly didn't help. She'll probably still live for a while yet though." His father explained.

"Huh. What was her name again?" Merkay questioned, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Kalar. And she was adorable." He sighed, settling in to begin a Hylian pastime - storytelling. "I met her when I was sent off to explore the Eastern Palace - I've told you of that at least, yes?

"Well, I decided it was best to get some red potions to take with me - always best to be prepared and all that. Anyways, she was sent out to brew a new batch of the stuff, and I entertained her with tales of the Eastern Palace. I'm not sure just when it happened, but at some point I fell in love with her.

"Anyways, I continued on to the Palace to do as the King commanded, and once I had sent the maps off with the courier bird lent to all of us, I ventured on inside. Suffice to say, I wasn't able to find much, hence the cottage." He grinned lightly as his son laughed.

"Anyway, before I had to leave, I did find a small hunk of jade - rather flawed, and clearly left behind by another explorer. Anyways, on the way back, I carefully carved the jade around the flaws into a jade monkey. Before I got back to the hut, I shattered one of my own red ruppees, and carefully carved the eyes from that.

"By the time the monkey was finished, I was nearly back to the Witch's hut. I presented it to Kalar as if it were the greatest treasure in all of Hyrule." He smiled fondly. "Never knew it was only a last-minute attempt at such. I don't even think she knew I actually walked away from that exploration poorer than when I had walked in."

"Wow." Merkay chuckled.

"Anyways, she explained to me a little bit about the witches and why their cottage was situated where it was, so far out of the way of everything.

"Apparently, at one point some really holy item was kept right where their hut is now. Kalar liked to think it may have been the Triforce. I think it's more likely it was the Master Sword, or a medallion, or one of the pendants I've heard very little about... either way, that particular piece of ground is one of the most magical spots of Hyrule.

"Witches were always female, because females are usually a little more in tune with magic, even amongst the Hylian we know this.

"They were always human, because that meant they had very little magic of their own to interfere with the magics around them. They did have magic, just... how do I explain this right... it was... Gentler? Human magic doesn't interfere with other magics quite so much, and a witch was always chosen from someone who's magic was incredibly submissive - meaning whenever they reached for their magic, they would use the surrounding area's instead.

"And last, there was only ever one witch and one apprentice, to cut back on the amount of magic drained from the surrounding land. In this day and age, you can see the single dead tree not far behind the hut - that's all the damage they've done to the area in hundreds of years." He finished.

"Amazing. So why didn't you marry her if you loved her so much?" Merkay questioned.

He sighed sadly. "Because sadly, a witch is not only not allowed to leave their hut, but no one else can live there. If we're both still alive after her apprentice takes over, she will live with me here, we both already know this, but until then..." He smiled sadly, holding up his hands.

"Well, if you or Link ever get a chance to see her, tell her hello for me." He chuckled softly.

**End: Witches' Heart**


	10. Myth Nine: Before the Fall

Title: Before the Fall

Fandom: Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Notes: All made up characters for this one. Mentions Link and Zelda though. This one takes place right near the very beginning of the game.

* * *

**Before the Fall**

A young Hylian woman with long blond hair braided neatly down her back finished clipping the last sheet to the line and sighed in relief. Bringing the empty basket back inside, she grabbed her purse and headed for the Kakariko Inn.

Walking into the back area of the establishment where the bar was kept, she made her way over to one of the stools right up near the bar.

"Hey Nico!" She laughed, grinning as her boyfriend looked up though shaggy brown bangs as he wiped the counter clean.

"Hi Hanna." He grinned. "Great choice to come by today – Elder Dahla over there was planning on passing on one of the tales of old. So, what do ya wanna drink?"

"The usual Nico." She grinned, standing up and heading to a stool closer to the slowly gathering crowd.

"Gather 'round young'uns." Elder Dahla grinned, eying the turnout. Taking a last swig from his now empty glass, he brushed his frizzy grey hair behind his long, drooping ears and looked around. "So, which tale would you like to hear?" His raspy voice questioned.

Amongst all the numerous suggestions, young Hanna's clear voice rang out the loudest. "I would like to know about the monsters that infest our fair land."

"Oho!" He laughed, "Now there's a tale!"

Everyone quieted down, realizing the Elder had chosen.

"Well," He started, "Long ago, not long after the Three left the Triforce behind, the power of the Gods began to wane."

"Goddesses." Hanna grumbled.

"Pardon me?" Dalah questioned.

"Everyone knows the Three were Goddesses." Hanna snorted.

He burst out laughing. "To be honest young lass, the tales of old do claim the Three to be women – though they've also been referenced as everything from powerful fairies, to balls of light, to ancient Hylians themselves! Everyone refers to the Three however they like, and I call them Gods, mostly to save my old voice." The Elder exclaimed, winking at the embarrassed young woman as the other patrons snickered.

"Now, to get back to the tale," He chuckled, "As the power of the Three began to wane, people were born just a little less perfect, a little more dark for a few years, before the world seemed to settle down and grow light again. During that time, a few animals, and even some people had been born with such evil in their hearts, that there was no way for them to live amongst the people.

"Exiled, they fled to some remote area within Hyrule, and were believed to be the ancestors of the Dark One himself, Ganon.

"When Ganon twisted the Golden Land into the Dark World, as it is known today, his darkness and evil began to leak from the formerly sacred land, and began to tarnish our own. When he was forcibly imprisoned within his domain, the taint seeping from his world to ours stopped, but by then the damage had been done.

"There are tales out there describing where the most vicious and dangerous of monsters came from, and where they are now, but as they're locked away and imprisoned, I believe you'd prefer to hear more of the more average variety?" He questioned.

"Yes please, Elder Dahla." Nico breathed, filling up the old man's mug.

"Very well. During the fabled Imprisoning War, an uncountable number of soldiers lost their lives, but what many didn't learn until a few years later was that many had went missing as well.

"When Ganon was sealed away, a few poor souls had gotten trapped within the edges of the sealing. Some may have been pulled into the Dark World, twisted beyond all knowledge, but the rest were warped from this side. There are literally hundreds of tales describing the likely beginnings for each breed of monster, but overall, most agree that they're the descendants of the knights that were trapped somewhere between this world, and the Dark one during the sealing." He sighed.

"That's horrible!" Hanna gasped.

"I know child, but it seems to be true. Buy have no fear, those things are no more Hylian than the grass beneath our feet any longer, even though they once may have been." He said, gently patting the girl's trembling hand.

"Elder Dahla, do you have any news of the rumors running amok about Agahnim? He saved our world a few years back, so I'd really prefer the truth over simple rumors." A male voice called from the back of the room.

Immediately an older blond Hylian male leapt to his feet with an enraged cry. "You know not of what you speak! This world suffered disaster until Agahnim with his strange magic came! You live now in peace from the work HE has done!"

"Sit down Halarab." Dahlia sighed.

"But-!" Halarab yelped, turning on the elder.

"Sit. The people, and you yourself, deserve to hear of what little I know." He sighed. "So listen."

"As you wish." He sighed, carefully sitting down.

"I will not bore you with rumors of experiments in the towers, or missing girls, as we've all heard those a thousand times. But I will say this: Agahnim does seem to hold more sway now than even the King. And that bodes as ill tidings for us my friends. Something odd is afoot up at the castle, and I intend on finding out what I can within the week.

"For now, keep your ears open and your thoughts alert. These tidings never fail to send a shiver up my old spine." He finished gravely.

As whispers broke out, Hanna quietly looked around the room as Nico scurried back behind the bar. She watched the Elder finish draining his mug and stand up. "Mind helping an old man outside young lady?" Dahla asked.

She was on her feet in an instant with her arm held out, as her mother had always taught her. "Of course Elder."

The man walked without a limp, and seemed rather spry for his old age. She idly wondered why he requested her aid. As the door to the Inn swung closed behind them, he turned to her and said, "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders lass. Keep your head up and your ears open – You never know what news you will find."

She headed home as if in a daze that night, and crawled into bed. She was asleep nearly instantly.

It was nearly a week later when news that a young man named Link had kidnapped the Princess was carried to the village. She kept her ears alert, but she never did see Elder Dahla again.

**End: Before the Fall**

**A/N: **Ok, just thought I'd clear a few things up. This is more a collection of one-shots rather than a continuing story, so they can be read in any order. If any are continuations or such, they'll be listed at the top.

I'm basing these off the original SNES version of A Link to the Past, sometimes with hints from Ocarina of Time. There will also be liberal amounts of my own thoughts on Hyrule within.

I got a comment that things were inaccurate on a few points. In OoT and LttP we only ever see one tiny library, so I've been working off the assumption that most tales and myths are passed down by storytelling (hence the way these one-shots are based around retelling said stories for the most part).

Almost no characters in LttP were given names save the most important ones. Link, Zelda, Sahasrahla, Ganon, Agahnim, and Kiki the monkey are the only actually named characters, if my memory serves me correct.

This story is listed as complete, because it technically is. I may add more one-shots to it – I'm incredibly fond of these after all, and their great for getting me writing again, but basically, I'll update when/if I feel like it.

Any reviews would be appreciated. But I'm mostly writing these because I like them. ^_^

However, should there be a place/person you would like to see in one of these, leave a review, you may spark another idea. ^_~


End file.
